


Unexplainable

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Confusion, Enemy to friend to lover, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: Viggo may have no member of his past but Hiccup feels it's his responsibility to tell him the truth about a few things before the former Dragon Hunter Chief lives the Edge.  Viggo's reaction is not what Hiccup expected.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Viggo Grimborn - Amnesia





	Unexplainable

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Viggo has amnesia collection.

Unexplainable

A continuation of New Life

Whumpee: Viggo

Whumper: Hiccup….sort of.

Lemon with a side of comfort and embarrassment.

If anyone asked, Hiccup couldn’t explain exactly what happened or even how. In fact, it was all a blur to him. One moment he was having a heated argument with Viggo, the first since the former Hunter Chief recovered from the near-death injuries sustained from saving Hiccup and Toothless. It was a stupid argument, one that shouldn’t have happened. Viggo had no memories of his former life, or at least very few, but being told his brother was alive after believing he had died at sea had triggered a surprising amount of anger. Hiccup wasn’t sure if he was mad that Ryker was alive or that he had not been immediately told on the beach when his brother’s alleged death was first brought up. Hiccup had wanted to wait until Viggo was in a better place physically and mentally before explaining that the Dragon Riders had, rather reluctantly, found and rescued the surviving Hunters that had gone down with the Shell Fire, Ryker among them.

At first Viggo was in shock, and then confused. He still had no memory just vague impressions of an older brother who had died because of his poor decisions. He had a lot of guilt which seemed oddly new to him and he couldn’t quite comprehend it. Then rage set in and Hiccup was unsure if it was directed toward him and his riders or at Viggo, himself. Hiccup had never heard Viggo actually yell at anyone and it was a little disconcerting. Even Toothless was on high alert, but it ended just as quickly as it began as Viggo paced through the room Hiccup had added to his hut to accommodate him. The sudden silence was more worrisome than the yelling.

And that lead to their current situation. One moment Viggo was pacing, the next he stared at Hiccup before striding across the small room, grabbing either side of Hiccup’s head and suddenly crushing his lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. At first Hiccup could do nothing more than stand there in utter shock. Before losing his memory, Viggo had made his desire for Hiccup well known but he had never acted out on it. Now he was and Hiccup wasn’t sure how to react. Fear rode through him, but it was brief. Viggo’s large hands held either side of his face and nothing more. It lasted no more than a heartbeat or two before Viggo pulled back, a bewildered look on his scarred face. He didn’t let go of Hiccup, if anything he looked almost desperate to keep kissing him but was fighting back the urge and not quite winning.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he breathed. His gaze searched Hiccup’s. “But I’ve wanted to since I awoke on the Edge.”

Hiccup didn’t know what to say. He wet his lips then placed his hands over Viggo’s. “I…” he began but was at a lost for words. Viggo looked like a man drowning, his desperation a physical force. “Bud, how about you go play with Stormfly?” he finally managed.

Toothless warbled a question, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

“We’ll be fine,” Hiccup assured.

The Night Fury was reluctant but the moment he was out of the hut, Viggo was kissing Hiccup once more. This time it was gentle, and Hiccup found himself reciprocating in kind. As to why, he wasn’t quite sure. He was betrothed. Viggo knew this yet it didn’t stop either of them as the older man pressed Hiccup against a wall. His hands began to roam over Hiccup’s body, caressing and squeezing, pulling at clothing to get to flesh. Neither wore armour in the safety of the hut. Viggo’s lips moved from Hiccup’s to pepper kisses across his face until he reached the side of his neck. There he found one of Hiccup’s most sensitive spots and littered it with open mouth kisses, suckled, and nipped, drawing out groans of pleasure from the younger man. It wasn’t long before Hiccup’s clothing began to feel constricting. His pants felt tight as the bulge grew in his pants and heat pooled in his groin. He wasn’t sure if it was possible to cum simply by making out.

Hiccup didn’t object when Viggo began undressing him. A strange thrill filled him as he came to realize just how long Viggo must have wanted this. No doubt long before he lost his memory. Oddly enough, Hiccup wanted it as well. He had been afraid when they were enemies but now…now they were something else. Allies perhaps. Friends…not quite. Perhaps it was the thrill of knowing who Viggo once was and how, if he wanted, he could manipulate and mold who Viggo became. The tables had turned and while Viggo may have been the aggressor and seemingly dominating Hiccup, it was Hiccup who was in charge and could put a stop to it with just one yell…and Viggo seemed more than happy to make Hiccup extremely vocal throughout this.

Soon a pile of clothing littered the floor as both men stripped down. Viggo was incredibly larger than Hiccup, not only in height but in size as well. He wasn’t quite twice Hiccup’s size but his wide shoulders and muscular chest with dark curly hair adoring it and trailing downward like a V pointing to his long, thick, and proudly erect cock made Hiccup feel very small and inadequate in comparison. Hiccup was thin and lean and had a fine dusting of auburn hair on his lower stomach and groin that did not even compare to the freckles that littered his entire body. And his manhood, while a good size according to his friends, seemed incredibly small compared to Viggo’s. 

The mental comparisons made Hiccup suddenly anxious and he was uncertain if he should say anything regarding it to Viggo. But if it bothered the former Hunter Chief, he said nothing. Instead he stared at Hiccup with utter adoration before swooping in to resume kissing him. This time the open mouth kisses moved along Hiccup’s body, from his collarbone to his chest, skirting over his nipples and over his stomach, down until he was kneeling before Hiccup. Hiccup was breathless as he stared down at Viggo, unsure what to say. It was a pretty picture, although not with any of the people Hiccup imagined kneeling before him like this. It looked strange seeing Viggo like this, staring up at him like a desperate man in search of water. The analogy became all the more real as the former Hunter began kissing and rubbing his face against his length. Hiccup gave a strangled cry at the sensation. The scratchy texture of Viggo’s goatee, something he kept trimmed even with his memories being askew, was both pleasurable and slightly painful all at once. Hiccup tangled his fingers in the man’s hair, certain he was about to loss his mind and orgasm right then and there. His legs felt as if they may buckle the moment Viggo took him in his mouth.

“Oh gods!” he cried as Viggo swallowed his length. “Oh gods! Bed…we need to move to the bed.”

Viggo chuckled around his length and the feeling was mind blowing. He reached up and flicked one of Hiccup’s nipples and that just about did Hiccup in. Rather than move things to the bed right away, Viggo lifted Hiccup’s left leg and placed it over his shoulder. 

“Lean against the wall and put your weight on me,” he advised before going back to work. 

Hiccup did as he was told but gods was it hard. He was losing his mind and even with one leg over Viggo’s shoulder, he thought he would fall. He had been given head before but never like this. Viggo had a lot of experience, regardless of his memory. He suckled and hummed, bobbed his head, and licked it. All Hiccup could do was move with him as he groaned and cried out in pleasure. And then it was like a wave washing over him as he came in Viggo’s mouth. The man swallowed down and sucked until there was no more before finally pulling back.

“Now we can move to the bed,” Viggo answered as he stood. 

He swooped in for another kiss and Hiccup could taste his seed on the man’s lips. It wasn’t so bad. The kiss grew heated again as they moved toward the bed. Hiccup’s knees bumped against the wooden frame and a moment later he fell back onto the mound of furs. Viggo joined him a moment later.

“I have lube in my room,” Hiccup said between kisses. “I should…oh...go…uh…go get it”

Viggo nipped at his Adam’s apple. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Kissed a path down Hiccup’s body again and for a brief moment Hiccup was terrified the former Hunter may give him head again. While the idea was enticing, the over stimulation would be too painful after just cumming. But Viggo only kissed Viggo’s length before lifting both Hiccup’s knees over his shoulders, opening him right up and introducing him to a whole new sensation. Grasping Hiccup’s butt cheeks, he gently pulled them apart then buried his face in the crack of his ass to eat him out. Hiccup gasped in surprise at the feel of a warm, wet tongue lapping at his hole. His head fell back against the pillows as Viggo worked his hole. It felt strange and yet incredibly good. Soon that tongue was working its way inside him as Viggo’s thumbs messaged the rim, then they joined the tongue and pulled him open a little bit at a time. Soon they were replaced with fingers, one then two, then three. He became lost in the feel of it and was unsure if a fourth made it in. His back arched as he was fingered and tongue fucked all at once. By the time Viggo pulled away, Hiccup’s entire body was tingling with need. 

Viggo leaned over him, his deep brown eyes near black with lust. “I want you to ride me,” he stated with a deep rumbling purr that was reminiscent of a dragon in rut. “With your years of dragon riding…I’m sure you’ll find that position more to your liking.”

Hiccup nodded, unable to find the words to express his feelings. His body was on fire and all he wanted was Viggo in him. But they still had no lube and while Viggo may have ate him out, and he was good and wet, it couldn’t possibly be enough to fit something the size of Viggo’s cock inside him. He scooted over as Viggo lay down and knelt next to the hard, erect appendage that was sure to fill him in only a few moments. He bent down to take it in his mouth, planning on using his own saliva as lube.

“No need for that, darling,” Viggo purred. He spit in his hand and slicked his cock with his own saliva. “As much as I would like to see that lovely mouth on me, perhaps another time. I’ll likely explode the moment your beautiful lips touch me.”

Heat rushed to Hiccup’s cheeks and groin. No one had ever said that to him before. Viggo didn’t trust himself enough to let Hiccup give him head. He seemed more interested in Hiccup’s pleasure than his own. He was definitely not the same Viggo Grimborn who had flirted with and threatened him months earlier. This new Viggo was much more caring.

Positioning himself over Viggo’s cock, Hiccup took it in one hand and carefully aligned it with his opening before slowly descending onto it. The head felt huge and it took some effort before it breached him. Hiccup gave a small whimper and moan as pain laced through him. Viggo was huge and lube, lots of lube, would have been handy right now, but that didn’t deter Hiccup. Slowly, he continued pushing down, a small, tight grin adorning him as he heard Viggo groan in pleasure beneath him.

“That right, my dear, take it all,” Viggo groaned beneath him. His large hands were on Hiccup’s thighs but he didn’t force Hiccup down, instead he let the rider move at his own pace until finally, Hiccup settled on his groin, his cock buried to the root inside the younger man. “You feel divine,” he breathed as they both panted.

There was no immediate thrusting. Viggo simply ran his hands up and down Hiccup’s thighs as the rider adjusted to being filled so fully. He felt stuffed and it hurt a little. Viggo’s length went dipper than any of his friend’s ever had. The joys of being on the Edge, away from Berk and his father and other adults, was that he and his friends could experiment with their sexuality without the whole tribe knowing, but none of his male friends were built like Viggo, not even Dagur…but that was another story. If Hiccup didn’t know better, he would have thought there would be a huge bulge pushing out of his stomach.

When he began to move it was just a small rotation of his hips in order to get a feel for how to move but it enlisted a happy groan from Viggo and the man leaned his head back as he enjoyed the feeling. Seeing how just one little move brought such pleasure to the much older man, Hiccup did it again and again, each time receiving the satisfaction of Viggo making small, pleased noises. He wasn’t as loud as Hiccup, but he didn’t have to be. Hiccup rotated his hips left then right, rocked back and forth, then bounced, moving as if he was in the saddle as Toothless ran through the woods or flew around sea stacks. He placed his hands on Viggo’s tone stomach as his movements increased and Viggo began moving with him, thrusting up while he thrust down. Those large hands moved from Hiccup’s thighs to his hips as their movements became faster and harder until Viggo pulled him down into another heated kiss before flipping them over until he was on top.

Hiccup would have complained but his mouth was full of Viggo’s tongue and the new position allowed Viggo to hit his prostate at a much better angle. So rather than fight it, Hiccup wrapped his arms around the man and held on tight as Viggo’s pace increased with almost bruising force. His blunt nails dug into the man’s back, scratching long lines across freshly healed scars. Viggo hissed in pain but didn’t stop. If anything, it drove him on. But just as Hiccup thought he was about to orgasm for the second time that morning…Viggo slowed down and pulled out of the kiss. 

They were both drenched in sweat and for the first time Hiccup could remember, Viggo looked dishevelled and not like the businessman he was supposed to be. Even when he had been in a comma and recovering, he had somehow looked elegant. What Hiccup was looking at now was the man that Viggo had been trying to hide, one full of passion and desire. It was a Viggo Hiccup could grow to love and so he initiated the kiss this time. It was slower and softer than all the others and Viggo responded in kind. Their thrusts followed suit as they went from fucking to making love. They moved together, rolling their hips into one another as if they had been doing this for ages and knew each other inside and out. Hiccup had never experienced this with any of his other lovers. It was strange and felt right and when Viggo finally came inside him, Hiccup was happy and not worried if he came a second time. The high from the passion they shared was good enough for him…but not Viggo.

“You can’t cum from prostrate stimulation only?” the man asked as he reached between their bodies to stroke Hiccup’s now very-hard length.

It was a little embarrassing, but Hiccup didn’t think anyone could and it was even more embarrassing that he had neglected to take care of that himself but in his defence, he did of his arms full with Viggo. He groaned as Viggo stroked his length. The man was still balls deep inside him and half hard. The dual sensations felt amazing.

“Please…” he breathed. He closed his eyes as Viggo nipped and suckled his neck. He was on the verge of cumming. He moved his hips in time with Viggo’s strokes. “Oh gods…Viggo…uh…”

He cried out as the wave of orgasm crested over him. He was sure he saw stars as his backed arched and seed spilled over Viggo’s hand and onto both their stomachs. His chest heaved as a second waved crashed over the first and it took a second to realize Viggo had be shallow thrusting into him, just enough to rub his prostrate in just the right way. 

When he came down from that high, he felt boneless, as if he could simply melt into the furs and sleep forever. There was a pleasant buzz that seemed to fill him from his head to his toes, so much so that he could almost swear he could feel the toes of his missing left foot. Viggo slipped out of him but he continued to lay between the younger’s legs as he stroked Hiccup’s hair.

“I think…” he began.

Hiccup blinked and looked up at him. “Yeah?” he breathed. His mouth felt like cotton and his brain wasn’t much better.

Viggo’s dark gaze was searching. He opened his mouth to continue but the next words were not his own.

“Are you kidding me?” a deep voice snapped.

Both men turned their attention toward the door and the large bald man standing within it.

Viggo’s body tensed as he shielded his young lover who seemed to shrink beneath him just a little.

“And that would be Ryker,” Hiccup grumbled. He silently cursed Ryker for his timing and himself for contacting the man before explaining everything to Viggo. The timing couldn’t be worse for the brothers to reunite.


End file.
